1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ferroelectric random access memory device, display drive IC, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FeRAM) devices are used for storing information using the hysteresis that can be seen between the polarization and electric field of ferroelectric materials, and have been a focus of attention from the viewpoints of speed, lower power consumption and non-volatility.
For these FeRAM devices, just as other memory devices, the high-level integration or miniaturization of memory cells has been a longstanding problem.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-170935 describes a FeRAM where active regions to be connected to a predetermined bit line are arranged in a line along the bit line; and discloses a technique for reducing the area of a FeRAM cell by devising the shape and arrangement of plate lines, word lines and active regions.
However, with conventional FeRAM structures, the length of the bit line (direction) is long and there is a problem in that the size of the FeRAM is large.
Meanwhile, FeRAMs have been used in various electronic equipment because of their speed, low power consumption and non-volatility. For example, with a display drive IC in a display device, because of the connection to the display, the wiring spacing is sometimes set larger than the ordinary design rule (for example, the smallest wiring spacing).
Accordingly, in addition to pursuing high-level integration or miniaturization of a FeRAM device, it is also necessary to achieve high-level integration of memory cells while maintaining allowed wiring spacing.